Chronicles of the ForgottenThe Beginning
by Evie Johanson
Summary: Xandra fought, but the one she loves was still hurt. Now the company must get him to Rivendell. And someone knows her secret... Please R&R(books and movies)
1. Prolouge

I don't own J.R.R Tolkiens work. This is simply a fanfic.  
  
My name is Xandra Baggins, and as you can obviously tell by my name, I am a Hobbit. Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel, have given me permission to write the true account of the War of the Ring. It may seem to be exactly like the original that Bilbo and Frodo wrote, at first, but it does become different later on.  
  
I was born in Bree, on April 8, 1370. My father was a tradesman. He traded between Elves and Men. My mother died shortly after I was born from childbirth. So I never knew her. Because of her death, I traveled with my father to Rivendell, and The Halls of the Wood Elves in Mirkwood. When I was 10, my father and I had been traveling on the Elf path to the Wood Elves for about three days, when something scared the pony pulling my father's trading wagon. The pony ran off the path into the deep, dark forest. When father finally got the pony to stop, we were far from the Elf path. "Are we lost father?" I asked him. "Of course not." he said shakily. I knew we were, but I tried to act happier. After about five days of wandering, something worse happened. Orcs attacked us. I just barely got away. My father died to protect me. I guess the Wood Elves noticed that we were late because that day, they found my father's body. Then some thought that I must be dead. But, some knew that I was still alive. The next day, there were only two Elves still searching for me. Prince Legolas Green- leaf, and his friend, Kiftor. I was unconscious when they found me. When I awoke, they told me about my father. King Thranduil told Prince Legolas to teach me how to shoot an arrow, just in case the Orcs tried to come to kill me. Or at least that is what they told me. It was really a bad idea to cheer me up. After two years they took me to Dale on the Long Lake. I went to stay with a childless couple. I was allowed to keep my bow and my arrows. For the next three years, I lived with them. Suffering much ridicule from all the other children. There were no others like me. So, I was an outcast. I heard the story of how the dragon Smaug was defeated. I also heard a legend that he was one of the dragons that ate one of the dwarven hoards with one of the seven Dwarven Rings of Power. I never believed this legend. It was a tale told by people that were old and decrepit. Then, one day, when I was fifteen, some kids were making fun of my height and hairy feet as usual. Gandalf had come looking for an apprentice. I wanted to be chosen. But, those kids said it was impossible. When one boy said that I couldn't because I was short I became angry. I challenged him, as many others had, to swim down to the remains of Smaug and bring up whatever gold we could find. So we walked out to the rebuilt Laketown, and jumped in. We swam down to the remains and up again. Over and over. Then, I saw something gleaming in the deep water. I went to grab it when I felt a sharp pull on my ankle. That boy was trying to keep me from winning! I grabbed at the object with haste. I had to go up for air. When I reached the surface, I held on to one of the posts holding up Laketown to catch my breath. Then I realized that my hand was clenched. I opened my hand slowly. To my amazement, I had gotten a hold of the object! It was a ring that I recognized as Mithril. It also had an amethyst gem set in it. I put it on, and climbed the post to the deck. The kids were waiting for me holding heads of lettuce, and tomatoes. They started throwing them at me! I raised my hands to protect my face when a flash of light emerged from the ring. Suddenly, there was a see through purple shield all around me! The lettuce and tomatoes coming right for me suddenly flew off to the side! I turned and ran to my foster parents home as fast as my short legs would carry me, not noticing when the shield disappeared. When I got there, Gandalf was talking to them. He was holding his staff, as well as another one. He said that only the one meant to be his apprentice would be able to call it to them, and that it would grow or shrink to fit their size, and that this was the last house to stop at and see if he would have an apprentice. He held the staff and told me to try and call it to myself. I didn't under stand what he meant at first. I thought for a moment, and I realized what he meant. I concentrated hard on the staff, reached out my right hand, thinking: Come to me! The next thing I knew, the staff was in my hand, and it had shrunk to fit my size. Gandalf said that we would leave tomorrow. So, I packed my things, and the next morning I bade farewell to my foster parents and took one last look at Dale. Not knowing where my path would lead. 


	2. First Meeting

1.1.1 Chapter 1  
  
After I left Dale with Gandalf, I remember passing the Misty Mountains again. Then we went past Bree. I had not done so for five years. It wasn't till we were crossing the Brandywine Bridge that I finally asked him where we were going.  
  
"To Hobbiton, in the Shire." He said. " I have a friend named Bilbo Baggins. He and his nephew Frodo share a birthday, and so we are going to visit them."  
  
"Who exactly lives in the Shire?" I asked. " I have heard of the Shire before, but I have never been there." Gandalf seemed ultimately stunned by this.  
  
" The people there are like you." Gandalf replied. " Well, in that they are short, have curly hair, and hairy feet. However, they eat six meals a day, and on their birthdays, they give presents instead of receive them."  
  
" That is different." I said. " I have never had six meals a day, and I have never had anything that I would give away. But, I am excited that I will finally get to meet some others like me."  
  
" Good. " Gandalf said a little more cheerfully. " I think you and Frodo may get along well. He is an orphan too. His mother and father drowned about five years ago. He was only twelve."  
  
" He's lucky though," I said wearily. " At least he knew his mother. Mine died when I was a baby. Almost right after I was born."  
  
" You need to cheer up. " Gandalf told me. "We will be there tomorrow."  
  
I tried to be happier. But, I couldn't do a very good job. I tried to use the staff that Gandalf had given me to make me happier, but instead, I fired off one of his fireworks. Gandalf gave me an angry look, or at least that is what I thought was his angry look. It turned out to be his 'mildly annoyed' look.  
  
****************************************  
  
When we finally arrived in Hobbiton, everyone seemed to know who he was. When we got to the residential part of Hobbiton, I saw that their homes were Holes in the sides of hills! This was all very new to me. There were people that were like me all around! I wished I had gone there a long time ago!  
  
We stopped in front of one of these homes. I jumped out of the wagon. On my left was a burrow, and on my right was a field of green grass. Then out of the door to the burrow, another person like me came out. He had light brown, and very curly, short Hair. He looked fairly old.  
  
"Gandalf!" He cried. "Good to see you again!"  
  
"Hello Bilbo!" Gandalf said cheerfully. "Good to see you again, too"  
  
"Who's this young Hobbit?" Bilbo asked." I've never seen her before."  
  
"That is because this is my first time to enter the Shire." I replied sternly.  
  
"This is my apprentice, Bilbo." Gandalf told him. " Her name is Xandra, and I fear that she is not too friendly."  
  
"Only to those whom I don't know, Master Gandalf." I said.  
  
"Indeed." Bilbo Said. "She needs to meet Frodo. Frodo, come outside and meet Gandalf's apprentice, Xandra!"  
  
Then another Hobbit came out of the still open door. He had short, dark brown, curly hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, my name is Frodo." He said. "Your name is Xandra?"  
  
"Yes." I said somewhat coldly. "Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No." Frodo replied. " I think it is a different name, but an interesting one for a hobbit."  
  
"Why don't you go play in the field down there," Bilbo said. "And let Gandalf and I talk?"  
  
"Okay." Frodo said.  
  
"Alright." I said.  
  
I think that at first I scared Frodo when I started to pull out my bow and arrows. He asked me what I was doing. I told him that I was getting something to play with. Gandalf and Bilbo had gone inside and didn't hear that part of the conversation. I think that if Gandalf had heard me he would have been very cross with me.  
  
Frodo told me that we shouldn't play with bows and arrows, because it was too dangerous. I knew this, but didn't act it. I decided to act stupid, I guess. We went down to the field, but all we did was talk.  
  
"How come I've never seen you here before?" He asked.  
  
" Because I was born in Bree." I replied.  
  
"Well, how would that affect whether or not you came to the Shire?" Frodo continued.  
  
We went on for a while, asking questions about each other. We started becoming friends. I asked him how old he was today.  
  
" Seventeen." He replied. " and in sixteen years, I'll reach my coming of age. If only my parent's would be around then…"  
  
He looked down at the ground.  
  
"I don't know what 'coming of age' is," I said. " But I wish that my parents were alive to see me."  
  
" You're an orphan, too?" Frodo asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes." I replied. " My mother died shortly after I was born, and my father was killed by orcs while we were on our way to the Halls of the Wood Elves."  
  
"When did he die?" Frodo asked me.  
  
"1380." I replied. " What do you do for birthdays?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, Xandra." He said understanding me. " But, my parents died in 1380 as well as your father… We should probably go back to Bag End."  
  
"Bag End?" I asked I confusion.  
  
"That is what our home is called." Frodo replied.  
  
So we went back to Bag End. There was a party, but not as extravagant as the one to come. Gandalf and I had to leave the next morning. Frodo and I had become friends. I was sad that I wouldn't' t be able to talk to him after I left with Gandalf to seriously begin my apprenticeship and my magic. But Gandalf told us that I would come back with him as often as possible.  
  
So that is how I met Frodo. I didn't ever suspect how our paths would meet. 


	3. Suprizes

Chapter 2  
  
Sixteen years later, in Rivendell, I was gathering my possessions, which weren't much. Besides my small hand-full of other clothes, just my sword, armor, and archery gear. I was preparing to go to Hobbiton to see Frodo. Gandalf asked me why.  
  
" I have already told you, Gandalf!" I said. "Frodo and I have been waiting for you to release me from my apprenticeship, so we can get married."  
  
"You won't tell him about your ring, will you?" Gandalf asked cautiously.  
  
The one thing that I could not tell Frodo about. That mithril ring I had come upon by accident when I was fifteen.  
  
After I became Gandalf's apprentice, before we even went to Hobbiton, he took me to Rivendell, to see Lord Elrond. He told Gandalf and I that my ring was one of the lost Dwarven rings of power. The legend I had believed to be false had in fact been true! We were the only people who knew that I had the ring. Elrond and Gandalf forbade me to use it, or tell anyone of it. Instead they insisted upon improving my archery, and learning the art of magic and also sword fighting.  
  
"Of course not." I said. "We need to go if we are to reach Hobbiton by Frodo and Bilbo's birthday."  
  
So we left for Hobbiton, finally. Gandalf traveled on his wagon filled with his Fireworks, and I rode on my black horse, Aria. It took about a month to get to Hobbiton from Rivendell. But I didn't care. I just wanted to get there. I wanted to see Frodo. When we were coming around a bend in the road, Frodo appeared on a ledge.  
  
"Your late again." He said to Gandalf. Gandalf stopped his wagon full of fireworks for Bilbo's one hundred eleventh birthday celebration.  
  
"I'm never late." Gandalf replied. "I have always arrived precisely when I meant to."  
  
It was quiet for a few seconds. Then the sound of two Hobbits and a wizard, suffering from uncontrollable laughter filled the air. Frodo jumped from the ledge to give Gandalf a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you again Gandalf!" Frodo cried. "And, I'm especially glad to see you, Xandra!" Gandalf had the wagon moving again.  
  
"How are you Xandra?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Terrific, because I'm here, and so are you!" I said. Gandalf coughed trying to keep himself from laughing. I leaned over to Frodo."I think that we should talk later." I whispered to Frodo. He nodded.  
  
" How's the out-side world?" Frodo asked. He was always curious of such things.  
  
"The same as usual." Gandalf replied. "Hardly aware of the existence of Hobbits, for which I am very thankful."  
  
We headed through the town center, then out towards Bag End. We passed a very grumpy-looking old man. Some children came running out of the fields laughing because Gandalf was back with his marvelous fireworks.  
  
"Oh. A long expected party!" Gandalf said as we passed the party field.  
  
"Half the Shire's been invited." Frodo said in amazement. " And Bilbo's up to something. Anyway, I'm glad your back, Gandalf." He said. Then he jumped off the wagon and I got off Aria an tied her to a near-by tree.  
  
"And I'm glad you're back!" Frodo said, pulling me into a hug that lifted me off my feet.  
  
"I'm glad to be back!" I said. "Guess what."  
  
"What?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Gandalf has released me from my apprenticeship!" I said. "He said that everything else I need to learn, I must to learn on my own."  
  
"Good." Frodo said. " Now we can get married."  
  
"That is good." I replied.  
  
"Great." Frodo said. "When do you want to get married?"  
  
"December?" I asked.  
  
"Ok." Frodo said. " How about on the fifth of December?"  
  
"Perfect!" I said happily.  
  
" I have to go help set up the party now," Frodo said. " But I'll have a surprise for you at the party tonight."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's a surprise." Frodo said. " So I can't tell you."  
  
"Alright." I said. "Do you need help setting up the party?"  
  
" No." Frodo said. " How about you go visit Rosie and see if you can borrow a dress."  
  
"Good idea." I replied. " I think I'd scare people if I showed up wearing this!" I was wearing my armor, and my bow and arrows, and my sword were on my horse.  
  
"See you tonight." Frodo said. "I know you'll like the surprise."  
  
"Tonight then." I said. I was a little gloomy. I hadn't seen him in a while and I wanted to be with him, but I was sure I'd be with him for the rest of our lives once we were married.  
  
So, I took Aria to a stable that she could use, and went to visit Rose Cotton. She Liked Samwise Gamgee, or Sam, Frodo's best friend and gardener. She found me a beautiful emerald green dress with slightly puffed sleeves and white trimming around the edges for me to wear.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The party was the biggest one of the Third Age I'll bet. There were a LOT of people there. There was food, and music, and dancing, and Merry and Pippin's favorite…beer. I still kept my staff with me. One of the first lessons I learned from Gandalf is that as a wizard I must never be without my staff; one never knows when it might be needed. When I got to the party Frodo was waiting for me.  
  
"Now you can have your surprise." He told me. "Close your eyes."  
  
I did. He put something into my hand. When he told me to open my eyes, there was a beautiful bracelet made from pure white flowers.  
  
"I made it before the party so that it would not have wilted before I gave it to you." Frodo said. " It's a sign that I love you and that we are getting married. Unfortunately, the bracelet won't last forever, because it has already begun to wilt."  
  
I took my staff and waved it around above the bracelet. Then, it seemed as though time went back, and the flowers looked in full bloom.  
  
"Now, it will." I said.  
  
"Good." Frodo said. Then, he kissed me. "Want to dance?"  
  
"Why not?" I said. We danced, rested, and then danced again. When we stopped to rest, for the second time, Sam was sitting at a table with a mug of beer, and was looking at Rose Cotton. We sat down with him.  
  
"Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo said.  
  
"Yes. I don't think she'd mind. She's been hoping that you would all night!" I encouraged.  
  
"Uhh… I think I'll just have another Ale." Sam said.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Frodo said as he took the mug away from Sam and pushed him into the dance with Rosie. Then Frodo was laughing from Sam's reaction. Complete surprise.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." I told Frodo.  
  
"Well, it got him to dance with her!" Frodo said between laughs. I couldn't disagree with his logic.  
  
Later, Merry and Pippin decided to be their normal, mischievous selves. They took the Grand Finale firework for the end of the party, and shot it off from a tent. I was helping in the dish tent. Everyone started to run and scream when the firework took the form of a dragon and came swooping down on the party. It didn't hurt anyone, and exploded far on the horizon in a burst of red, yellow, and gold. I was soon relieved from duty in the dish tent when Gandalf pulled Merry and Pippin into the tent by their pointed ears, and said that they would wash ALL the dishes.  
  
When the party was nearing an end, everyone was encouraging Bilbo to give a speech. So, he got up next to his freshly lit birthday cake and began his speech.  
  
Bilbo welcomed all the major families that had come - most of them just wanting a good present - and there were many cheers and some silence from one remark. Then, Bilbo suddenly looked serious. As he spoke, he kept fingering something in his pocket. He continued speaking so everyone could hear.  
  
"I regret to announce, that this is the end." Everyone stared at him strangely. "I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He looked at Frodo, and said: "Good-bye." And then he vanished! Frodo sat there with a look of astonishment on his face. There were gasps everywhere. I grabbed Frodo by the arm and shook him back to reality. He went up to the burrow, to see if Bilbo was there. I followed him to the gate. When he opened the door, I saw a glint of something on the floor. I felt immense fear inside me. Then Frodo got in front of it and picked it up. The fear was gone. Frodo and Gandalf talked for a few minutes, but I didn't hear what they were talking about.  
  
I caught Gandalf as he was getting on his horse. He told me that Bilbo was going to stay with the Elves and that Bag End was officially Frodo's. He also told me he had to leave because he had to answer some questions. He reminded me not to tell Frodo about my ring, and rode off.  
  
Frodo and I got married on December 5, as planned even though the ones we wanted to be there the most were not. It was a beautiful wedding. Although, Merry and Pippin almost got themselves killed when they nearly spilt beer all over my dress. But, I won't dwell on the wedding, because it is not a necessity to the story. The only thing to know is that we got married.  
  
I thought I was going to live out the rest of my life in peace with Frodo in the Shire. I was very wrong. 


	4. On the Road to Bree

Chapter 3  
  
The next September, Frodo and I were still wondering what had become of Gandalf, because he had not yet returned. One night, Sam invited Frodo to go to the pub, he was a little unsure about going, but I told him to go ahead. After he and Sam left, I used a little bit of magic to make some bread. About an hour later, just after I pulled the fresh loaf out of the oven and set it on the table, I heard the front door open and close. I quickly lifted my head to see Gandalf standing in the hallway.  
  
"Gandalf! You're back!" I said.  
  
" Yes." He replied. He seemed as though he was scared of something. " Is Frodo here? I need to talk to him immediately."  
  
"He went to the pub with Sam." I replied. "What do you need?"  
  
"I cannot tell you now." He answered. " Is there a place that would be safe for you to meet Frodo and I if the need comes?"  
  
"Yes." I said. " There is a forest a ways down the road, where I practice my magic and archery and such."  
  
"I need you to gather your things, some food, and wait there." He said. " If my suspicions are wrong, I will send Frodo to get you and bring you home. If not, then I will meet you there with Frodo, and you will leave the Shire, and go to the Prancing Pony in Bree."  
  
" What is going on?" I asked.  
  
"I cannot say." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Alright…" I said uncertainly. I quickly changed into my old travel clothes, and my staff. I thought it might be a good idea for me to get my armor, and fighting gear. I also grabbed a cloak that I'd made earlier that year. I put some food into a pack with some water, and set out for the forest, still wondering what was going on. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I was too busy trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Soon after daybreak, I saw Gandalf leading Frodo and Sam into the forest. I went over to them and asked why Sam was there, for Gandalf had not told me that he was coming. Then I learned that he'd been eavesdropping, and had to come with us.  
  
"I am going to see Saruman." Gandalf told me. " You need to watch Frodo and Sam."  
  
All I could do was nod. Then he turned to Frodo. He said something to him in a whisper so I couldn't hear. Then Gandalf got on his horse and rode off. So, Sam, Frodo, and I started off towards Bree. As we were passing through a field, Sam suddenly stopped. Frodo asked him what was wrong.  
  
"This is as far as I've ever been from home." Sam replied.  
  
"Come on, Sam." Frodo said. Then he quoted one of Bilbo's many sayings.  
  
The next day, we decided to go through Farmer Maggots cornfield as a shortcut. As we were going through the cornfield we got separated. I heard Sam yell for Frodo from some distance away. Then I heard someone run right past me through the corn. I spun around looking for the source of the sound. As I did, I saw the top of Farmer Maggot's sickle behind me and above the corn. He was yelling and running after whomever had just gone past me. I decided the better part of valor would be to run as fast as possible in the opposite direction. Shortly I found myself in a cornrow where I saw Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin picking themselves up off the ground.  
  
"There you are, Xandra!" Frodo said.  
  
"Here, hold these." Merry said shoving some vegetables into Sam's arms.  
  
Although Sam had never been to this part of the shire, Farmer Maggot had crops of legendary taste and Farmer Maggot had an equally legendary temper when dealing with thieves. Merry and Pippin seemed to think that there was nothing wrong with stealing food from Farmer Maggot, and that he was simply overreacting.  
  
"You were in the Farmer Maggots crop!" Sam accused them.  
  
"And he's comin' this way!" I yelled.  
  
We ran as fast as we could away from Farmer Maggot and his sickle. I found myself at the edge of a very steep gully right behind Merry and Pippin. I almost knocked Merry off when I stopped. But, it didn't matter because next came Frodo and Sam, and Sam wasn't able to stop before running into Frodo, causing a domino effect and we all went over the edge. I can tell you that it hurt. We were lucky we were in the shire where green grass is plentiful, and mounds of soft undergrowth are handy for stopping falls. Luckily, my staff didn't break, and I was sorely tempted to blast Merry and Pippin into oblivion. But I didn't have time. While the boys were groveling over some mushrooms they had found (by practically landing in them), I had an evil, creepy feeling come over me. I turned to Frodo to see if he had the same feeling. He was looking down the road with a pale, frightened look on his face. The next thing I knew he was yelling at us to get off the road. We about had to shove Merry, Pippin and Sam to get them going, but once they had their minds off the mushrooms, they seemed to notice the evil in the air too, and were glad to hide. Of course, that didn't last too long, because they started fighting over the mushrooms again once they were hiding under the roots of a giant oak. I had to poke Pippin with my staff from where I was hiding in a large crack in the trunk of the tree to get them to stop.  
  
We could hear the empty echoes of a horse's hooves coming up the road. I carefully peaked around the trunk of the tree. I could see a man garbed in a black cloak with armor showing at the sleeve openings and on his feet. I couldn't see a face since the hood of the cloak put the whole face in shadow. The horse was black also and covered in black armor. Both of them had such evil auras that it churned my stomach.  
  
This was my first experience with a Black Rider. Unfortunately, it was not to be my last.  
  
It seemed to slow as it neared us. As it got to our tree, it looked around as though sensing something, and stopped. When it got off its horse, I could no longer see it, but I could hear it sniffing around the roots where the others were hiding. I was afraid for Frodo. I didn't dare move, as it would attract the creature's attention. Obviously, the thing couldn't see well, or it would have found the others right away.  
  
I could see Frodo struggling with something in his hand and I caught a glint of gold. I felt the same sensation I had at Bag End the night Bilbo left the Shire. Frodo seemed to be in some kind of trance. He seemed to be trying to keep himself from doing something with that little glint of gold I saw, while some outside force was trying to force him to do the exact opposite. Frodo is a hobbit with a strong will, but I'm not sure he would have been able to overcome if Sam hadn't distracted him. Pippin gathered his wits then, and threw the sack of mushrooms they had hastily gathered. When the rider went to investigate the noise it made, we ran away as fast as we could.  
  
"What was that?" Merry asked when we finally stopped.  
  
Frodo just stood there, looking at a ring in his hand.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Nighttime had fallen, and we were still traveling towards Bree, while keeping a close watch for the Black Rider. We were all curious and suspicious about what was going on. Sam and Frodo were edgy and seemed to know more than they were telling us.  
  
"That Black Rider was lookin' for somethin'", Merry finally said in an attempt to get Frodo to inform us. "Or someone. Frodo?"  
  
"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo replied. " Sam, Xandra, and I must get to Bree."  
  
We didn't question why. We had all been through the presence of the Black Rider, and that was enough motivation for quick action. Merry thought quickly.  
  
"Hmmm. Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me!" He finally said.  
  
And we were off in a race with a horse, and us on foot, trying to reach the ferry before they could. We were doing pretty good (hobbits can run faster than they look, at least for short distances), when The Black Rider came through the trees. Merry, Pippin, and Sam kept on running. I pulled at Frodo's cloak and we ran after them with the rider following close behind. I didn't realize that I was running much faster than Frodo, and that he was falling behind. I reached the ferry just before it began to leave the dock, and turned to help Frodo aboard. To my horror, he was still 20 feet away with the Black Rider about to catch up with him. I shouted with the others for Frodo to hurry. He found a last burst of speed and jumped onto the ferry just before the Black Rider could get him.  
  
Out of instinct, I broke a seventeen-year-old promise, and used my ring to form a shield around the ferry, thinking the Black Rider would continue after us. I felt that something was watching me from the shadows. A cold chill ran up my spine and filled me with fear, and I jerked the shielding away. I was normally not easily frightened, but this fear was caused by pure evil.  
  
Apparently, I had had nothing to fear from the Black Rider right then, because the horse never even tried swimming after us. But the rider on the shore was joined by two others like him and they took off down the road, giving us cause to worry about the near future.  
  
"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked Merry, catching his breath.  
  
"Brandywine Bridge." Merry replied. "Twenty miles."  
  
"What happened?" Frodo asked me in a hushed whisper, obviously noticing my shaken composure.  
  
"I don't know." I replied weakly.  
  
I began wondering what was the ring Frodo had, for it seemed to be at the center of our problem.  
  
"What is that ring?" I asked him.  
  
He didn't answer. I began to think. What if this were the ring in the Elvish lore? I tried to force the thought out of my mind. That ring had disappeared around three thousand years ago. Then I remembered how I thought that the legend of my ring was not true, and how wrong I had been, and also the fear that I was filled with when I saw that golden ring. I also remembered how scared Gandalf had seemed.  
  
Maybe it's time that I start believing in those old legends… I thought to myself. After everyone began to calm down, we all took turns rowing the ferry until we finally reached the Brandywine Bridge the next morning. 


	5. Lost Heir and Weathertop

Chapter 4  
  
After resting for a while and eating breakfast, we walked the rest of the way to Bree. Because we had become very cautious after the day before, we walked slowly to keep a close watch for those riders. We didn't get to Bree until later that week, during a rainstorm. When we arrived, Frodo knocked on the gate door. An old man opened a window high up, and then went to a lower one.  
  
"Where you headin'?" He asked us.  
  
"We wish to visit the Prancing Pony." Frodo replied.  
  
Ferny opened the gate.  
  
"Hobbits!" He exclaimed. "Five Hobbits! What business have you?"  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn." Frodo answered. "Our business is not yours."  
  
"Didn't mean to be offensive." The man said. "Got to be careful these days. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Just down that way." He said pointing us towards the Prancing Pony.  
  
We made our way down the muddy street, where there were many carts, and men. Finally, we saw the sign for The Prancing Pony. We went inside, dripping wet. When we got to the front desk, Barliman Butterbur came to greet us.  
  
"Hello little masters." Butterbur said." I have some nice hobbit sized rooms available, Mr.."  
  
"Underhill." Frodo replied hesitantly. I wondered why he was using an alias.  
  
"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey." He continued. "Can you tell him we've arrived?"  
  
"Gandalf?" Butterbur wondered. "Gandalf. Oh! Elderly chap, long gray beard, pointed hat!" Frodo nodded.  
  
"Not seen him for six months." Butterbur said.  
  
"Now what?" Sam asked.  
  
None of us knew exactly. We decided to get a room at the inn, and wait for Gandalf. I knew that something had to be wrong if he was supposed to meet us here, and hadn't shown up. The others got some food and beer, but Frodo and I didn't eat or drink.  
  
I couldn't help but notice a man in a brown cloak sitting at a corner table watching Frodo, his face hidden in the shadows. Sam and Frodo both saw him as well, while the other two were too busy drinking beer to notice.  
  
"Excuse me," Frodo said, to Butterbur as he passed. " but who is that man in the corner?"  
  
"He's one of them rangers." Butterbur replied. "Dangerous folk. What his right name is I never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider."  
  
I saw Frodo pull the golden ring from his shirt pocket again. I tried to ignore it. However, I couldn't, especially once he went into a trance again. I lifted my staff preparing to tap his head, when I heard Pippin over at the bar.  
  
"Baggins?" He said answering a question. "Sure I know a Baggins! Over there! Frodo and Xandra Baggins!" He waved to us.  
  
Frodo came out of the trance, obviously hearing Pippin, who was going on about how he was related to Frodo. Frodo got up and tried to stop him. When he reached Pippin, Frodo slipped and fell to the ground, the ring flying into the air. When Frodo tried to catch it, it slipped onto his finger, and he disappeared. Everyone was shocked. I noticed that that Strider fellow noticed what had happened as well. I got up from my seat, holding my staff, trying to find Frodo. I sensed him under a table to my right. I started toward the table, when he appeared right there. I tried to get to him, but Strider grabbed him and held him against the wall. I went to the others, who were looking for Frodo in a group.  
  
"Strider's got Frodo!" I told them as Frodo was forced up the stairs. Merry grabbed a candlestick, Pippin picked up a stool, Sam had his fists ready, and I held my staff and sword. We raced up the stairs after Strider and Frodo. We burst through the door to our room, where we had heard Frodo talking.  
  
"GET BACK!" Sam yelled. "OR I'LL HAVE YOU LONGSHANKS!!!"  
  
I saw the face of Strider, and realized that this was not only a ranger, but Isildur's heir, Aragorn. I had seen him at Rivendell many times. Gandalf had told me who he was. However, I did not let on what I knew. I simply put away my sword as Aragorn spoke.  
  
"You have a stout heart little one," he said to Sam. "but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard. They are coming."  
  
We all knew exactly what he was talking about. Those Black Riders. I knew then that they were the Nazgul. He told us to make it look as though we were in our beds. The others took our things to a different room, while I used a little magic to make it look as though we were sound asleep in our beds, and spoke to Aragorn.  
  
"What do you plan to do after this, Aragorn?" I asked. "We cannot hide Frodo or the Ring from the Nazgul in this place forever."  
  
"How do you know that they are the Nazgul," Aragorn said. "and more importantly, how do you know my name?"  
  
"I have been to Rivendell many times." I replied. " I also used to be Gandalf's apprentice. However, I will say nothing of your true name to anyone else, since here you go by the name of Strider."  
  
"Then you are trustworthy." Aragorn said. "I am to take all five of you to Rivendell."  
  
Within a couple of minutes all six of us were in another room. We fell asleep while Aragorn watched for the Nazgul. But after a few minutes, we heard horrible shrieking and the sound of swords. We awoke with a start.  
  
"What are they?" Frodo asked Aragorn.  
  
"They were once men." Aragorn replied. "Then Sauron gave them nine rings of power, one by one they fell into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, the undead. Drawn to the power of the one ring. They will never stop hunting for it. or you."  
  
I was sure now that the golden ring Frodo had was the one ring from the Elvish lore. If Sauron was trying to get it, it had to be, for he was the Dark Lord, and in ancient tales it says: Three rings to Elven Kings under the sky. Seven to the Dwarf Lords in their halls of stone. Nine to Mortal Men doomed to die. One to the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne, In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness Bind them. In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie.  
  
I kept thinking: This is just perfect. Frodo has the One Ring, and the Nazgul are after us. If they find him. they'll kill him. We all had a hard time sleeping that night fearing that the Nazgul would find us.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The next morning, after a quick breakfast, and purchasing the only horse left in town to carry our gear, we left Bree as fast as possible. I was the only one of us Hobbits who truly trusted Aragorn. Then again I was the only one who knew that he was Aragorn, and what his purpose was.  
  
We stayed away from the roads as to avoid another encounter with the Nazgul. Later that morning after walking for a few hours, Aragorn stopped to glance around, and the others seemed to think that it was time to rest.  
  
"Gentlemen," Aragorn said stopping and turning around. "we do not stop till dark."  
  
"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.  
  
"We already had it." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Well we've had one, yes." Pippin said. "But what about second breakfast?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Second breakfast, another Hobbit tradition I'd never understand. Just then an apple came out from behind the trees, where Aragorn had gone. Merry caught it and gave to Pippin. This pleased him, even though, he thought they came from the sky.  
  
After a few more days of traveling we came to Weathertop. Once it had been the resting place of Amon-sul, which had been a great watchtower. Now it was called Weathertop.  
  
"We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn said.  
  
So we all climbed the hill. When we stopped to set up camp at sunset, everyone except Aragorn and I was exhausted. Aragorn got out a bundle that he had been carrying, and unrolled it. Inside were four short swords.  
  
"These are for you." He said giving the swords to the others. "Wait here. I'm going to look around."  
  
I started to sharpen my sword with a rock I'd found, and Frodo fell asleep. I dozed off after a little while. I was awakened by Frodo yelling at the others. Aragorn had not yet returned, and it was well after dark.  
  
"Put it out you fools!" He cried stepping on a fire they had built.  
  
The Nazgul sent out their blood-curtiling shriek that could more than likely be heard for miles. We looked down at the bottom of the hill to see five Nazgul making their way up. We ran to the center of the destroyed tower, swords ready for battle. We were in a circle watching and waiting for them to come. Time seemed to stand still, and when Frodo saw them, we knew it. We turned around, and got in front of Frodo. Sam was the first to approach them. They just threw him to the side. The same happened to Merry and Pippin.  
  
I charged at the one right in front of me with my sword and staff, though they didn't think I would be a challenge. I proved them wrong, for it wasn't long before I was up against two of them. With magic flying this way and that to get them to go away, but only making them angry. Then I lost my footing and one of them threw me aside like garbage. After I landed, Sam and Merry helped me up. I whirled around, full of energy, I saw that Frodo had dropped his sword in fear and was slowly backing away.  
  
"Run!" I cried charging once more at one of the Nazgul. This time, they were ready. He picked me by my neck and held me in the air. I tried to use my magic, but he only strengthened his grip, making me drop my staff. I tried to call it back to my hand, but the Ringwraith put his foot on it. He turned me around to see Frodo underneath a fallen statue of a king. Frodo pulled out the one ring, and another of the five Nazgul came forward with a blade in his hands. Frodo hastily put on the ring and disappeared. I was having a difficult time breathing from the grip on my neck, and felt my legs begin to go limp.  
  
The Nazgul with the blade went over to where Frodo had been a second earlier and bent down, as though to pick up something. Then he jerked back, and it looked like he stabbed the air with the blade, but I knew what he'd stabbed.  
  
I saw Aragorn jump over the statue, sword drawn with a burning torch in his hand. He swung his sword, and in fear the Nazgul holding me let go. I fell to the ground catching my breath while Aragorn began to viciously scare the Nazgul off by burning them, and catching them by surprise. Then, I heard something that will never leave my memory. Frodo screaming in pain. I got up and ran to him. By the time I was there, Sam was already by his side.  
  
"Help him Strider!" Sam yelled. I was too shocked, and angry, and worried to say anything.  
  
"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Aragorn said when he got a look at the wound and weapon. "This wound I cannot heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He picked up Frodo and we started running with the shrieks of the Nazgul echoing around us.  
  
"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam exclaimed. "He won't last!"  
  
"Don't lose hope, Sam!" I yelled. I was also saying that to keep my hope up. All that went through my head was: Frodo can't die! He just can't! Not this way! Not now! Don't give up Frodo! Don't give up!  
  
Not the one ring, the feeling from when I used my ring, the Nazgul, nor Sauron himself frightened me more than the thought of losing Frodo. 


	6. Race to Rivendell

Chapter 5  
  
My world was now upside down. We traveled for a few days, and Frodo seemed to get weaker as we gained distance from the Nazgul. We thought that the Nazgul had lost our tracks. Then one night that we stopped to rest, everyone else was sleeping, (I had my eyes closed but that was as close as I could get to sleep) I heard someone in armor creeping closer to our camp. I turned my head only slightly squinting to see who it was. I could tell there was more than one. "Another is near?" I heard them whisper. "Yes. But it will come to him. The other is the present matter. We will claim him when he has no protector." They walked away, and I knew they were the Nazgul. I nearly told Aragorn what I had heard, but then he'd have known that any one of us could become a target. So, I didn't mention the event to anyone. I just kept a very close watch over Frodo. The next morning, Frodo developed a fever from what he was going through. His eyes gained a glazed, far away look, and I doubted that he even knew we were there. We stopped one night at Trollshaw. We laid Frodo down on the ground, and I had his head on my knees, while Sam felt his forehead. "He's goin' cold!" Sam yelled at Aragorn. "Is he going to die?" Pippin asked trying to keep tears back. "He is passing into the Shadow World." Aragorn said answering Pippin's question. "He's becoming weaker, but soon he will become one of them." "We must keep going." I said. "If we go fast enough we may have a chance to get to Rivendell and Elrond can save him." "We need something to help Frodo now if we can." Aragorn said he turned to Sam. "Do you know the athelas plant?" "Athelas?" Sam asked. "King's foil." Aragorn replied. "That's a weed!" Sam said. "It may be the only thing that can help." Aragorn said handing Sam a torch. I got up and Merry and Pippin helped me get Bill ready to go. Less than two minutes later, Sam returned without anything. Right after, Aragorn returned with athelas, and Glorfindel an Elf from Rivendell, who had a horse. Glorfindel bent down next to Frodo, who flinched and groaned in pain as Aragorn put the athelas on the wound. "Who is he?" Asked Merry. "He won't last much longer." Glorfindel spoke in Elvish. "I shall take him to Rivendell." "It's an Elf!" Sam said in amazement. "His name is Glorfindel." I said. "Lord Elrond has had search parties out looking for you for two days." Glorfindel told Aragorn, who picked Frodo up and set him on the horse. "Come swiftly to Rivendell!" Then Glorfindel mounted and rode off with Frodo. "What are you doing?!" Sam cried. " Those Wraiths are still out there!" "We all know that, Sam." I said with despair. I stood there staring after Frodo. I knew that this was his only chance, and yet, I found no comfort, even knowing that he was in safe hands. For he was still in great danger.  
  
******************************************* When our company finally arrived at Rivendell, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were amazed. I was rather impatient, because I wanted to know if Frodo was all right. We found out that the date was October 23rd, and we also found Gandalf waiting for us. " Gandalf!" Sam, Merry, Pippin cried. "How's Frodo?" I asked urgently. "It was a close call, but Frodo should be alright." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Where is he?" I said. "I will show you." He answered. Gandalf led us through the halls that filled my memory until we reached a room where Elrond was checking Frodo's condition, just to be safe. We discovered that we arrived four days after Glorfindel and Frodo. Sam and I stayed in that room for a long time, waiting for Frodo to wake up. When it got very late, Gandalf told us that we needed to leave and get something to eat and some rest. Sam agreed, but I did not. I wanted to be sure that Frodo would be all right. "I'm staying right here." I said. "Just get something to eat and some sleep." Gandalf said sternly. So I went down to the dining area, where I saw Bilbo talking to Merry, Pippin, and Sam. He looked so much older than the year before. "Hello, Xandra!" He said, giving me a hug. "Merry and Pippin told me that you and Frodo got married last winter." "Yes Bilbo, we did." I replied. "I'm happy for you both." Bilbo said. "I was worried that Frodo would want to wait for my return. So, have you two had a happy marriage so far?" "Except for what has happened recently, yes" I answered. "How are you Bilbo?" "Just fine." He said. "Although, my appearance has finally caught up with my age. Come sit and eat." So I did, and afterwards, I reluctantly let myself be shown to a room, changed into an old nightgown I had left in Rivendell last September, and fell into an uneasy sleep. I woke up suddenly, when I heard someone banging on the door. "Frodo's awake!" Sam yelled through the door. I jumped out of bed and ran as fast as possible to the room where Frodo had been, thanking Sam as I went out the door. While I was running there, I passed stairs to the room's balcony and saw Frodo standing there. "Frodo!" I called happily as I ran to him. He turned around and we hugged and kissed. We were so happy to see the other was all right. "Your alright!" He said as though I shouldn't be. "Of course I'm all right." I said. "Why shouldn't I be?" "The last thing I remember was one of those wraiths squeezing your neck." Frodo said. "I thought he was going to kill you." "It's in the past now." I said. "I'm here and well. How are you?" "Better than I was before." He replied. "Where are Merry and Pippin? I haven't seen them yet." "I'm not sure." I answered. "I came straight here after Sam came to get me. But, knowing them, they're probably eating." I changed my clothes and we started walking around. We met up with Sam and I showed them around Rivendell. We soon came upon Merry and Pippin. They both hugged Frodo. Then Frodo saw Bilbo. He ran up to Bilbo and hugged him. None of us had seen him in a year, and now we were all together in Rivendell. The others and I decided to let Frodo and Bilbo talk to each other without interruption. They went to get some more food, and I decided to go walk around the rest of Rivendell. I started walking towards the library when Gandalf stopped me. "There is to be a council tomorrow, and you, Frodo, and Bilbo should be in attendance." He said. "Bring your staff." Then he hurried off, just as quickly as he'd come. I kept walking around until a while after I had seen Lord Boromir of Gondor, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Lord Gimli son of Gloin, and other representatives of their kind arrive for the council. I was somewhere near where the shards of Narsil were kept when I heard someone behind me. 


End file.
